POLYANDRY
by sugatrap
Summary: The Uzumaki brothers and all the problems they cause


"Ok class." Kakashi began, "I hope you all had an amazing weekend, but now it's time to get your heads in the game."

The class began to quiet down and Naruko settled down in her seat. She sat around her friends, her brothers Naruto and Menma, and her best and most beloved friend Sakura next to her.

As Kakashi began to talk Sakura whispered in her ear "So tell me what happened this weekend."

Naruko sighed, she'd blown Sakura off in favor hanging with her boyfriend. She knew Sakura was going to hold this over her head for the rest of her life. "Lee wanted to spend some time with me, to be fair we hung out last weekend."

"Ok and? You could've at least told me. I looked pretty stupid showing up at your house and you weren't there." Sakura hissed.

Naruko waved her off "At least Naruto and Menma kept you company."

Naruto leaned up at the mention of his name "What about Naruto and Menma?"

"Nothing, mind your business." Sakura hissed.

**_-Last Weekend-_**

Sakura knocked on the Namikaze's front door. Of course she thought Naruko was gonna answer the door not the older twin brothers. The ones she couldn't stand at that. "Ugh." Sakura said disgusted, "Where's your sister?"

"She isn't here." Menma answered. Sakura leaned forward slightly, green eyes narrowing "Excuse me? She isn't what?"

"She isn't here, she left with Lee like a hour ago." Naruto spoke this time. "Oh hell no." Sakura pushed her way into the house, squeezing in between the brothers to get through the doorway.

"We're telling you she isn't here, she's blew you off." Menma laughed as Sakura walked up the stairs to Naruko's room. True to their word Naruko wasn't there. That bitch really had blown Sakura off.

Sakura dropped onto the bed "When I see her I'm going to beat her ass."

Naruto leaned against the doorframe, "Lucky for you, Menma and I don't have anything to do today."

Sakura looked towards the blonde, "Fine."

•~•

Sakura shook her head at the thought. The events that had transpired after that had been...something. She'd gone to the Namikaze house to spend time with her best friend not fuck said best friend's brothers.

Sakura sighed she felt bad...sorta. She didn't feel bad for sleeping with the boys she felt bad because they were her friend's brothers. It made her wonder though, would Naruko even be mad? Would it be like those cliche books and she'd throw a fit and say she wasn't her friend anymore? Or would she be more realistic and understand that it had just happened.

Sakura knew she had to tell Naruko. What type of friend would she be if she didn't? This wasn't something that was worth hiding it was just sex. With her brothers, in their house, at the same time _but_ sex no less. No feelings no attachments.

"I think they had company over so I hope it didn't like bother you." Naruko said.

Sakura looked at her friend raising an arched eyebrow, "Who?"

"Naruto and Menma. I think they had guest, it smelled like sex so I hope you didn't have to go through that."

"Of course not it was just them when I got there." Sakura lied waving her off.

When another person took Naruko's attention Menma made himself known. Tugging at Sakura's pink hair, the strands silky on his skin. Sakura turned her head towards him slightly. "You think she's gonna dump you again? We wouldn't mind."

Sakura slapped his hand away from her hair "Even if she did I'm not gonna spend time with you two."

"You didn't seem to have a problem last weekend." Naruto spoke up.

Sakura threw the boys a glare before turning back in her seat. "It's ok we'll wait for you, your the most fun we've had in a long time." Naruto continued.

"Shut up." Sakura hissed. "It's ok to admit we were fun to, not to mention you have the prettiest p-

The bell rang loud and Sakura shot up from her chair, not even waiting on Naruko who rushed to stay caught up with her.

"Hey HEY! Sakura slow down." Naruko huffed.

"I'm going to the bathroom wait for me." Sakura said before disappearing into the bathroom leaving a confused Naruko to wait for her outside.

Sitting on the lid of the toilet Sakura let out a huff. Ok she'd changed her mind she felt bad AND stupid for sleeping with those idiots.


End file.
